never_ending_storysbforumsfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Cape
Captain Cape Kragils, full name Captain Caporian 'Cape' Vuhrars Ol'ath Hovo Crek Driviex Zak'aik Kragils '''and usually called '''Cape,' '''is an alien creature and the main character of CaptainCape. He first appeared in Chapter 3 Part 3. History Early life Before moving to Earth, Captain Cape lived on the planet Gravildus in the Andromeda Galaxy. His house looked like a normal Earth building, except that its top half is strongly bent to the right. Cape's family also had a pet creature called Shrkjork, and Cape tended to overfeed Shrkjork. During his residence in Andromeda, he had a strong friendship with his brother Epac. The two brothers even invented a device known as the iKapa, but it didn't become a success after the introduction of the iPhone to Andromeda. Epac and Cape were on the same school, since they invinted the iKapa together as a school project. Two of their known classmates are SRP and Helena. After leaving Andromeda for Earth, Captain Cape had a job as a cook in the Hawaiian-Russian fusion restaurant known as the Aloha Comrade. Target Café Reborn He first appeared while bringing a stink bomb found by Tomodachidude45678 to the police. However, all the police officers melt, since he put up the heating. Later, Cape appears as a spectator at the Dumb Race, but decides to watch the Triathlon-Length-Pede. When aliens land on Earth, they employ him to translate English to alien language and vice versa, which results in Cape's temporary job as alien teacher. Afterwards, when the Triathlon-Length-Pede wants to return to Earth, he says that he needs a BSOSATSOAD to scare it away. This turns out to be unnecessary when the creature flees. Chickens Disco! The captain first appears at the NES Center, entering a fight with Anti-Spongebob alongside RockoRama. He transforms into a turkey upon sight of the Anti-Turkey, along with other people. Not much later, he discovers he's the Chicken Overlord, the ruler of the disco chickens, after an egg emerges from his finger. After a while, he returns to the story after saying he took a nap and becomes scared of the QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM. He's later left confused about being the ruler of a bunch of illusions created by the Tidal Zone. Cape eats one of the M&Ms after they turn into monsters, saying that they don't taste nice. The Mustache Meddler Captain Cape first appears at the Krusty Movies, asking Chase McFly if he should read the books or watch the movies about Spongy SquarePotter. When an employee advises him to buy the 'Extra Expensive Edition', he calls it a scam. When everyone, including Cape, turns into apples, he calls the help of Banana Man and Pie Man. Cape and SirBenelux later go to find the captain's spaceship keys. Captain Cape makes the Razorfoogle turn into a Google logo by entering 'Razorfoogle' into Google Translate. It suggests 'razor google'. Later in the part, when Richard blasts an alien to smithereens, he is seen crying over the alien. Cape is teleported to the BSODA Dimension after 'an accident while drinking a BSODA can'. He turns into CapCape, a cap of a BSODA bottle. The Pokey-Eye appears in the game ''Mortal Koolbat ''when the Tidal Zone crosses into SpongeBob's and Sandy's house while he plays. 2000 years after the book deleted everything from the hard drive, Cape is the first to realize the Razorfoogle is still alive. Soap's Terrible Team! Cape is warned by Soap that he shouldn't insult her, and becomes grated moments later. However, when everyone else crushes Soap, both she and all grated people respawn. Later, he volunteers to destroy Soap's base, but it turns out to be sentient and flees. When Zachary Z. Zywiec removes the top of a blender and causes trash juice to get everywhere and Sandy and SpongeBob start vomiting, Cape and RockoRama flee, encountering 1000 Mr. Game And Watches outside. On 4 Vesta, he asks Squidward if octosuds are contagious. He then thinks he might have contracted the disease on his way to 4 Vesta and shows a poster of 'Vesta Man'. The alien captain gets just in time into the base, saying he was late because he wanted to buy a Vesta Man comic book. After Soap grates Koopsers Joopsers, Captain Cape grates Soap herself. However, Microphone and Baseball use the grater on Cape. Rocko then gets an idea, that involves Captain Cape luring Soap just outside of a school and being stalled by kids leaving school. It's Christmas Time in the Kitty! Cape is eaten by Klirork, along with all existing universes, when he was washing his spaceship. The alien's brother, Epac, then enters the cat stomach. The two brothers place and decorate a christmas tree on one of Klirork's blood vessels. Klirork then starts scratching, propelling him into the circulatory system. When he returns to the digestive system, he is covered in Klirork's blood, causing nobody to recognize him. He briefly enters the real world through the gateway to other universes, and leaves with a fear of the real world. Cape sings 'You're a Goofy Goober, yeah!' along with everyone else, but nobody likes his singing since he sounds like a crocodile. A World Without Rocko He is seen inside a Starbucks in the Rockoless Universe and overhears the conversation between Koopsers Joopsers, Chase McFly, SpongeBob SquarePants and Soap's team. When RockoRama, Chase McFly and other characters discussed the differences between the main and Rockoless timelines, Cape walks towards the characters saying that he had to wash coffee off of his face. Just before Chase McFly explains the differences from Chapter 3 Part 4, Cape enters his spaceship and flies towards Makemake but returns some minutes later, after realising the space monster is still there. He shows a Lego version of the Big Ben when Chase explains that pirates ruined London. During the shootdown parody, he points at two cooing pigeons. But when they coo too loud, he follows SpongeBob into Krabby Bottom. He sneaks towards the Krabby Bottom Starbucks to find out what's going on. Later, he explains to Emperor Krabs that he is a sea creature born in the Bruvastic Ocean. In the end, he enters a Target Café to buy ''Rocko's Modern Life DVDs. Finding Views Cape takes a look in the board game room of his spaceship hoping to find Views, but he only finds ordinary card boxes. The cards then merge into a giant monster, freaking everyone out. When he checks Super Smash Bros. Ultimate for Views, a battle with Incineroar starts. Fortunately, Cape can dodge Incineroar's attacks, and Incineroar escapes from the video game in fury. He flees when he sees Incineroar destroying his board game collection, since he can't handle too much violence. Chase McFly finds out how Views became a card box, since Views and Cape were in Cape's spaceship together when mutagenic alien parasites caused Views to merge into cards. When a 50000000-pages-long notepad vanishes in thin air, Cape realises that magic made it disappear. When the lights briefly turn off, Captain Cape is bitten by Nosferatu. Cape wonders if everything he thinks would happen in the dream world. He confirms this by thinking of a flashy purple vacuum cleaner with seven eyes and robotic limbs and he starts cleaning the floor. However, a laser appears on top of the vacuum cleaner that fires at RockoRama. Captain Cape asks the police officer why he's there, and the cop replies that he came to explain Cape's crimes. "Oh, no! A giant bee!" When a swarm of bees pick up some cops, they drop it on Captain Cape's head when he takes a walk. Cape is later seen discussing if he'd like to be a Marmalade Warrior with Mark Sabine. At this point, Mark the bee steals the Marksman and aims it at Mark Sabine. After Mark Summer's challenge to find the flags, Cape says he understood nothing of that. Then, a criminal shoots trash bags at him using a trash bag cannon. He finds out there are plenty of beehives in his spaceship, and one of the bees says that SpongeBob built a Krusty Krab there too. Later on, he says things are becoming too random and he flies away on a hippogriff. However, he returns shortly after to ask Theresa May what her new job is. When SpongeBob SquarePants' tears extinguish the fire created by Sandwitch666's cigars, Captain Cape scolds SpongeBob. Cape hears RockoRama saying he's scared of people, and explains that he's not a human so Rocko could talk to him normally. The Tidal Zone....s?! He hears a loud bang when purple three-eyed horseflies, commanded by Epac, attack the RV of the user characters. When the horseflies fight over M&Ms Chase McFly gave them, Captain Cape gives them some more out of pity. In Tidal Zone 67, the Pokey-Eye gets freaked out by Annoying Orange's maniacal smile. The user characters flee into the RV, where Cape presses a button that brings the RV to Tidal Zone 27. Cape feels as if everyone is staring at him in an unsettling manner, and asks if the characters could go elsewhere. At first, he considers Tidal Zone 250 not bad, until the M&M dragon appears. Captain Cape thanks the Mini M&Ms for creating a barrier to protect the user characters from the dragon. In Tidal Zone 284, Cape sees an evil sauce volcano, and says it reminds him of an episode of SpongeBob SquarePants. He noticed the Tidal Zone edited Karate Choppers, as it has Sandy pulling out a bottle of liquid stone. In Tidal Zone 158, Captain Cape asks Anti-SpongeBob what Tidal Zone he's in. However, Cape carried fleas from Tidal Zone 284 who put Anti-SpongeBob into an itchy coma. Proto helps the captain to get rid of the fleas. Afterwards, Captain Cape wonders what Rog would think of Proto. When the characters are brainstorming about how to get Proto and Super-Why together, Cape gets the idea of creating a computer virus that requires correct spelling of English words. He greets Koopsers Joopsers, while being looked at by Red Plankton. NES Werbe-Fernsehen When the pokey-eyes decide they want Views to cook humans, Cape admits after his accidental kiss with Chase McFly, he couldn't help himself but to lick his lips right afterwards. Trivia * In Chapter 3 Part 4, he was revealed to have a fear of keyboards, and in Chapter 3 Part 7, he was shown to have a fear of the real world after entering it through the gateway to other universes. * It is said numerous times that he own a spaceship. * In Chapter 3 Part 8, it was revealed that he had no sense of make-up. * He can't handle too much violence as he fled in Chapter 3 Part 9 after seeing Incineroar was unleashing his fury on Cape's board game collection. * It was revealed in Chapter 3 Part 28 that he used to work at the Hawaiian/Russian fusion restaurant Aloha Comrade. * He likes video games and has played Mortal Koolbat and Order Up!. * His weapon of choice was an unopened box containing 10000 christmas lights, tightly packed together. ** During the Time War, however, he used a FN F2000 assault rifle * In Chapter 5 Part 5, he was revealed to like the taste of humans. He also ate a few children during his unnamed show on NES Kids during the same part. * He, along with Meardans and Pokey-Eyes, is made of soy beans. This was revealed during Chapter 5 Part 5. Category:Aliens Category:Pokey-Eyes Category:User characters Category:Characters introduced in Target Café Reborn Category:Students of Here Boot Camp Category:Main characters